Drone Controller
Introduction The Drone Controller is General Algrin "A.I." Ironhand's advanced anti-tank unit. It's a manned vehicle that launches five Insectoid droids at enemy vehicles to destroy them over long ranges. Overview The Drone Controller is a long-range anti-tank Drone Dispenser Vehicle shaped like a modern "boxed" MRLS vehicle and uses tank tracks to move. It has a highly efficient 3D Printer to produce anti-tank drones known as Insectoid Droids. To destroy a target, the vehicle relays it and opens its "rocket launcher" to allow the drones to fly out in groups of 6-8. Then, the drones will surround the targeted vehicle above it and fire their missiles to neutralize it. The 3D Printer can be used to produce replacement drones should the original batch gets shot down or runs out of power. Most modern tank destroyers rely on long range ATGMs, making the Drone Controller the odd one out. First of all, it's the only vehicle in General Ironhand's arsenal that is manned. Secondly, the vehicle itself is unarmed, rather, it releases a swarm of Insectoid drones at enemy vehicles, the drones are armed with powerful Hellfire missiles and have a long operating range which allows them to effectively eliminate enemy tanks before they could get into range to retaliate. Since it's built on a durable, tracked chassis, the Drone Controller is rather resilient and can take some punishment. This makes the Drone Controller a high efficient unit at eliminating not only tank columns, but also artillery groups, thanks to its long operation range. It can even be used as a siege unit against enemy defensive structures, but that's a task best left to the Phobos, the Dominator and the Hadriel. However, it does have several drawbacks: First of all, the Insectoid droids launched by the drone controller are vulnerable to enemy AA firepower, and they are not very well armored. When the drone is destroyed or runs out of power and crash, it takes time for the Drone Controller to assemble new drones. Thus, against enemies that escort their armored column with AA units, it's best to use multiple Drone Controllers and target the AA units first. It's also better to use other more durable units to distract the AA units. Another threat to the Drone Controller are ECM units and PDL equipped units, as the drones attack by firing missiles, which can be diverted by the former and intercepted by the latter. However, both of these unit types can be overwhelmed by large amounts of drones. Secondly, the Drone Controller is specialized against vehicles only, it deals only mediocre damage against enemy structures, little damage against infantries and is completely incapable at targeting enemy aircraft unless it has landed. Thirdly, being a manned vehicle, it's vulnerable to battlefield threats that most of Ironhand's arsenal are immune to, such as radiation, toxins, neutron bombs, hijackers or Jarmen Kell and Assassins. Assessment Pros: * Highly effective against vehicles. * Has a total of five drones which provide decent firepower. * Long attack range, outranges all tanks and even some low level artillery units. * Can be used as a siege unit because it outranges basic defensive structures. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * Decent durability. * Replaces lost or destroyed drones for free. * Can equip its own drone to increase effectiveness. Cons: * Mid-late game unit, requires Rank 3 and Strategy Center to unlock. * Manned vehicle, vulnerable to hijacking and depiloting. * Cannot gain veterancy. * Drones fire missiles which are ineffective against point defence lasers and ECM. * Not very manuverable. * Drones can be shot down by AA units. * Ineffective against infantry, especially against anti-armor infantries, without the Jet Sniper Drone. * Helpless against aircraft without the Stinger Drone. Gallery Snow2y.jpg|Drone Controller at deployed mode. Insect-render.jpg|The Insectoid drones launched by the unit. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles